The Binding of Isaac Wiki:Rules
This is the Wiki's rules and guidelines for everyone on The Binding of Isaac Wiki. Always remember; violation of the rules is no excuse. To the new users - please read the rules carefully before getting started. General Rules * DO NOT vandalize articles, images (as well as image descriptions), article discussions, and users' profiles. This include troll comments, spam, and gibberish words. Doing so will result a permanent ban. ** If you see a user vandalizing on sight, please contact the admin immediately. * Do not spam on blog post comments, article discussions, forum threads, and including users' message walls. They will be immediately removed. * Do not swear excessively. * Do not advertise on forums and blog posts. * Baiting is 100% intolerable. * Be polite, respectful, and kind to everybody. Harassing, disrespecting, or being negative toward the users and admins is not tolerated at all. ** Do not use offensive slurs against anyone. ** Do not insult or threaten everyone either. *** If someone's harassing you or including other users, contact the admin. * When posting your talk message to the article discussions, make sure to leave a signature beside it using 4 tildes (~). Like this: ~~~~ * Mini-modding is not allowed. Friendly advice and tips are fine, but only admins can give out warnings. * When uploading your blog post, do not add unnecessary and/or existing categories used for articles. This also apply to your profile. * While you're blocked, DO NOT follow the admins to another Wiki and complain them to unblock you. The answer will be no. You will have to deal with it just like everyone else who did break the rules until your block expires. Any further arguments will extend your ban. Account * Anyone with their usernames being offensive, sexual, or impersonating will be blocked permanently until they change them something more appropriately. * Sockpuppet accounts will be blocked on sight. Therefore, ban-evading is not allowed. ** A user must not create or use multiple accounts to post. You should have only one account. Uploading Files * Do not upload any off-topic files. ** Only files from official The Binding of Isaac games and related ones from Edmund McMillen's games are allowed. * Do not upload files if they're fan-made, low-quality, poorly cropped, duplicated, etc. * Pornographic/rule34, extremely violent/gory, and such NSFW files will be removed as quickly as possible. Doing so will also result a punishment. * Do not upload files with Let's Player's face on them. * About the images from the article's infobox, do not change the image's size. The file's size always stay the same. * Gallery for images are not allowed in the articles. ** If you want to add room-layout screenshots (that also feature monsters, bosses, items, etc), add them to the Chapter articles instead. * In-game screenshot images (especially room-layouts) are much cleaner than taking a screenshot on YouTube gameplay videos. Example: Editing * Please read each article in its entirety before editing. * Do not involve edit-wars. Admins will have the right to lock articles for a while IF there is a huge amount of edit-wars going on. ** Those who cause edit-wars will receive a warning. Continue edit-warring after failing to abide the warning will result a block. * Any unnecessary, irrelevant, or spam-like categories and articles will be deleted permanently. * Do your best using both proper grammar and spelling. * Do not add speculations and/or theories to articles unless they're confirmed by the game's creator Edmund McMillen. * Do not make the articles redundant. * When editing articles, use "Isaac" or "the player" instead of "you" to prevent confusion. * Do not add duplicated links to articles that are already linked. * All sections must be white spaced. * Do not steal any Rebirth information from The Binding of Isaac: Rebirth Gamepedia. It is clearly considered as plagiarism. Age Limitations Apply All users MUST be at least 13 or older to be welcome in the Wiki. Any users who are confirmed to be 12 or under will be blocked until such time that they would conceivably be 13. Keep in mind that The Binding of Isaac itself is intended for teenage and mature audiences as well. There are some content on this Wiki (description of birth defect references, drugs, diseases, etc.) that may be distressing to younger and/or sensitive editors. Ban Stages Vandalism will land on anyone with infinite ban.* * 1st offense: Warning. * 2nd offense: 3 day block. * 3rd offense: 1 week block. * 4th offense: 2 week block. * 5th offense: 1 month block. * 6th offense: Infinite block. *''' Any users who does nothing more than massive spam, advertising, UTTP (troll police) involvement, raiding, or some form of highly unacceptable behavior that did in other different Wikis will also receive an infinite block without warning as their account is clearly only here to be disruptive. ''One Final Rule...' Our job is to keep this Wiki sparkly-clean and as well clear everything from negativity, spam, trolling, etc. Good luck, and have fun! Category:Site administration Category:Official